Unexpected (HarryNeville)
by rubyonyx
Summary: Harry needs tutoring in Herbology, and turns to Neville. Follows the boys at Hogwarts as they deal with homophobes and Neville befriends Ron and Hermione, etc etc. Fluff/comfort. COMPLETE. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Set in fourth year. Triwizard Tournament never happened here. My friend kept telling me to write Neville/Harry, so I did... and they're actually pretty cute together.

xxxxxxxx

Harry hated to admit it, but he really did need help to pass all of his classes. For most of his classes, that would be no problem - Hermione kept lending her notes to Harry and Ron. But for the classes that required using your hands, rather than taking notes, Harry knew he needed tutoring. Especially in Herbology.

Hermione couldn't help as she was buried in revision and homework every day, Ron couldn't help because he understood it no more than Harry did, and he didn't really know any other people that could help him.

One cloudy evening, the Gryffindor common room was packed with studying students, and Harry was scanning to room for possible tutors. When he was about to give up, his eye fell on Neville. Why didn't he think of that earlier?

Harry stood up and slowly walked towards Neville, who was sitting in a corner, hands in his hair and a pained expression on his face.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said as he sat down next to the boy.

"Hiya, Harry," Neville said without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"So, you're really good at Herbology, right?"

"I wouldn't say 'really good', but I guess I'm not that bad, yeah... why?"

"Oh, it's just that I really need to pass my classes, and I haven't got the foggiest how I could possibly pass Herbology."

"So... what are you saying?"

"Well, maybe you could tutor me in Herbology?" Harry asked tentatively, feeling his cheeks become warm. Neville looked stunned.

"I mean, it's all right if you don't want to," Harry added quickly.

"No, I mean, sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks a bunch, Neville. When and where do we meet?"

"Professor Sprout has given me access to the Greenhouses, maybe we could meet there?"

"Sure, seven o'clock tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," Neville said, and Harry clapped him on the back, smiling.

xxxxxxxx

Feeling slightly nervous, Harry walked down to the Greenhouses at ten to seven that next day. He didn't really know what to expect, now that he thought about it. Would Neville make him read books?

"Hi, Harry!" Neville called from one of the larger Greenhouses. Harry waved and walked over to him.

"So, what have you got in store for me today?" Harry asked once they were face to face.

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we could start off by reading the book and I can give you more information if you need it? With certain chapters I can also show you a spell, or the plant itself."

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

"I'm sorry, I've never really tutored anyone before..."

"Really, it sounds fine, Neville." Harry smiled in an encouraging way, and Neville smiled back.

"Did you bring your textbook?"

"Oh, I forgot," Harry said, then mentally yelled at himself for forgetting something that logical.

"It's all right, I brought mine, you can use it."

"That's great, thanks, don't fancy a walk all the way up to the seventh floor again." Neville laughed, and Harry got a weird feeling in his chest.

xxxxxxxx

"Do you think we can practise this?" Harry asked, having just read about about the Herbivicus Charm.

"Don't see why we can't," Neville said as he moved closer to read the line that Harry's finger was pointing at. Harry could hear Neville breathing, and as he looked up at the boy, he got that weird feeling again.

"Ah, Herbivicus, I love that one. Stay here." Neville rushed out of the Greenhouse, but reappeared not even a minute later. He was holding a tray of what seemed like freshly potted plants.

"Have you tried it before?" Neville asked Harry as he placed the tray down in front of them.

"I have, but I was unsuccessful."

"It's really easy once you get the hang of it, watch." Neville pulled out his wand and pointed it at one of the plants.

"Herbivicus!" A twisting jet of brilliant green light shot out of Neville's wand, and the plant in front of him immediately began to grow in size. Harry watched in awe, amazed by magic once again.

"Neville, that was brilliant," Harry said, and Neville blushed slightly.

"Go on, you try it."

xxxxxxxx

After about ten tries, Harry had finally gotten the hang of it. The plant didn't grow as fast as Neville's did, but Harry was pleased nonetheless.

"Amazing!" Neville exclaimed, and Harry looked at him, smiling.

"Thanks, Neville. Couldn't have done it without you, really." A smile appeared on Neville's face.

"Nonsense, you're a great wizard," Neville said, then widened his eyes in shock.

"Uh, thanks," Harry said as he felt his cheeks become warm.

"I'm sorry, that was probably weird," Neville said quickly.

"Unexpected, not weird." Harry placed his hand on Nevilles for only a second, then thanked the boy again, trying to ignore the hot feeling that had just spread on the palm of his hand.

"We should get back, I don't think we'll go unpunished if we're caught after hours," Harry said, then closed the textbook and gave it back to Neville. "Same time, same place tomorrow?"

"Yeah, all right," Neville replied.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked as he was standing in the doorway.

"I'm staying for a bit, see you later..."

Harry looked back once he was halfway to the castle's front doors, and thought he could just make out Neville burying his face in his hands.

xxxxxxxx

"Harry! How did it go?" Hermione asked once Harry had entered the common room again.

"Really well, I learned that Herbivicus spell pretty quickly."

"D'you think you can teach me that one? Still can't do it," Ron asked.

"Sure, just fetch me a freshly potted plant and I'll show you."

"Thanks, mate," Ron said as he looked over at Hermione, who had now pulled out her wand and was waving it around, saying words that Harry didn't even remember a minute later.

"There you go," she said when a freshly potted plant stood on the table before them.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that, but that was bloody brilliant," Ron said.

"Thanks, Ronald."

Harry grinned as he looked at his friends. Just then, Neville entered the common room. Harry noticed that his face was red, even his eyes. He walked to the stairs without looking at anyone, and Harry got an empty feeling in his stomach as he heard the door to the boy's dormitory close. Should he go see if Neville was all right? Deciding that he should, he stood up and walked towards the boy's dormitory. All of a sudden, he felt fear. What if he didn't know what to say to Neville? But it was too late to turn back now, so he walked on.

xxxxxxxx

"Neville?" Harry asked tentatively once he'd entered the circular room.

"Oh, Harry," Neville said, his voice hoarse.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Neville started, but then let out a great sob. Acting on instinct, Harry walked over to Neville's bed, sat down next to the boy and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm n-not all right," Neville admitted.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't t-tell you. Well, I can, but I also c-can't... I'm not ready."

"Take your time." Harry rubbed Neville's upper arm, a gesture which seemed to calm the latter.

"Do you know that feeling when you're bursting to tell someone about something that's been bugging you, and you just can't?" Neville asked a few minutes later.

"It's the worst," Harry admitted. He had indeed been bursting to tell someone about the feeling he had had in his chest every time he looked at Neville, but he thought that neither Ron nor Hermione would understand, and telling Neville was out of the question. The only person left would be Sirius, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to putting all this in a letter.

"You're a really great friend, Harry." Harry noticed that Neville's voice cracked when he said the word 'friend', and Harry wished he could be so much more to him.

Then, Neville did something that Harry didn't expect at all. He twisted his torso, looked Harry in the eyes for a brief second, and then crashed their lips together. Harry was shocked at first, his mind and heart racing. He then kissed back as he moved his hand to Neville's hair, which was softer than he could have possibly imagined. All sorts of feelings rose up in him. Relief and joy, for example.

Eventually, Harry pulled back as he was out of breath. A smile appeared on Neville's face, and Harry smiled too.

"So, you're okay with me doing that?" Neville asked.

"Very okay."

"You don't think it was weird?"

"Unexpected, not weird." Harry quickly gave Neville a peck on the lips, then let his head rest on the boy's shoulder.

"I guess we both just non-verbally told the other what we were bursting to say, huh?" Harry said, and let out a soft chuckle.

Neville laughed. "Yeah, I guess we did."


	2. Chapter 2

That very evening, Harry watched Neville with a smile on his face while they both lied in bed. Seperate beds, of course... much to Harry's disappointment. He'd love nothing more than to cuddle up to Neville and fall asleep like that. Their friends might have a few questions if they did, however.

But for now, Harry was perfectly content with watching his boyfriend while the latter was reading a book about plants. Neville hadn't noticed Harry staring before, but he now looked at Harry, and a wide smile spread on his face instantly.

"Hi," Harry said inaudibly.

Neville's lips formed the word 'hi' back.

Harry's heart felt as if it skipped a beat. It was hard to believe that they had only gotten together that very same day, as Harry already felt so comfortable, safe, and at ease as he looked at Neville.

Neville's eyes drifted back to the book he was holding, but he occasionally shot a quick glance towards Harry, and when he did, the smile that Harry loved so much spread on his face.

Feeling his eyelids becoming heavy, Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxx

It was hard to remember what he'd dreamt about that following morning, however, he could recall a jet of green light and someone laughing. This dream was very unlike the usual dreams he had with green light and laughter, however; in this dream, the jet of green light was beautiful - almost majestic, and the laughing he heard made his heart melt.

"Good morning," a voice said softly.

"Good morning," Harry replied, looking towards the source of the voice - Neville. They were the only ones in the room.

"You were smiling in your sleep."

"Doesn't really surprise me, I had a lovely dream."

Neville looked uncomfortable. "About what?"

"You, of course," Harry replied, smiling. Neville looked relieved as he moved over to Harry and sat down on the bed.

"Do you think we should tell our friends?" Harry asked.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm ready for everyone to know just yet. It's not that I don't want people to know I'm with you, I don't think I'm ready for people knowing I'm not heterosexual, and the possible comments that will follow."

"Take your time. If we do want to tell someone, I'd suggest we start with Hermione. She fights for house elf rights, I bet she supports people who are anything other than heterosexual as well."

"Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

"For not pressuring me," Neville said quietly.

Harry sat up straight, put his arms around Neville's waist and let his head rest on the latter's shoulder. This wasn't very comfortable for his back, however, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his head rest on Neville's shoulder again. Neville turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Harry's head.

"You know, it's Saturday. Maybe we could go to the Greenhouses a little earlier... and longer," Neville proposed.

"Sounds great to me, anything to spend more time with you." Harry pressed a soft kiss to Neville's lips, and felt as if his heart skipped a beat again.

xxxxxxx

They had decided to meet in the same Greenhouse at two o'clock that day, so it was at ten to two that Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and left for the Greenhouses. As he walked through the castle's front doors, his heart started beating faster again, and he felt joy fill his body - all at the thought of spending a few hours together with Neville, before even seeing him.

"Hiya, Harry," Neville said when Harry arrived.

"Hey," Harry said, and grabbed Neville's hand. "Come."

"Where?" Neville wondered.

"Somewhere they can't see us."

Harry led the boy to a dark corner of the Greenhouse, where he wrapped his arms around Neville's waist. He then slowly brought their faces together, giving Neville a soft kiss on the nose before bringing their lips together.

The kiss was just as good as the first one, in Harry's opinion. The only difference was that they could hear a lot of birds chirping outside - a background noise that Harry absolutely loved - and the fact that he tasted the faintest hint of apple on his boyfriend's lips. Neville kissed softly back, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck while moving even closer.

After a while, Neville pulled back and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Harry. I've never felt anywhere near this loved before."

Harry felt his eyes sting at these words. "Don't thank me," he said, and his voice cracked.

"You okay?" Neville pulled back, studying Harry.

"It's just... I can't believe that you haven't felt this loved before. You, of all people, deserve it. I'm going to make sure that you feel as loved as you deserve," Harry vowed.

Neville smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "You don't have to bother."

"But I want to," Harry said quietly, and Neville's smile grew wider.

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Harry replied, smiling.

"We should probably get working on Herbology," Neville said as he returned to reality.

"I think that would be wise, yes. I even brought my textbook," Harry said proudly.

"Well done." Harry beamed.

xxxxxxx

"So, Orchideous conjures abouquet of flowers?"

"Correct," Neville replied.

"I can't believe I've forgotten this, it sounds amazing."

"It is, just watch." Neville pointed his wand at the table before them. "Orchideous!" he exclaimed as he moved his wand in a circle.

A bunch of flowers burst from the tip of Neville's wand, falling neatly onto each other on the table. Neville picked them up, then looked hesitantly to Harry.

"W-will you go on a date with me? To Hogsmeade?" Neville stuttered, holding the flowers in front of Harry. Beaming, Harry nodded and took the flowers, but placed them on the table again before embracing Neville tightly.

"You know," Harry started once they broke apart, "most people go on dates before reaching the stage we're at right now."

"I know, it's just that I've never been on a date, and I can't think of anyone better to have my first date ever with than you."

"It'll be my first date ever, too."

Neville looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"But you're so... date-able."

"And most of the time, people think I'm a nutter." Neville laughed.

"I never thought you were."

"I know, thanks." Harry pressed a light kiss to Neville's lips. "Means a lot to me."

"We're getting way too distracted," Neville said.

"We are," Harry admitted with a chuckle. "Let's get working on that spell."

xxxxxxx

Around dinner time, Harry and Neville entered the Great Hall together, both resisting the urge to grab the other's hand. Harry sat down inbetween Ron and Hermione, and Neville sat down opposite them.

As Harry helped himself to some mashed potatoes, he kept glancing at his boyfriend, unable to resist a small smile each time.

They kept exchanging looks, and it took Harry a while to realise that Hermione wasn't doing anything. She wasn't eating or helping herself to food, not even reading. When he looked at her, she shot him an amused look.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," the brunette said with a smirk on her face.

Not much later, their plates were wiped clean and desserts appeared on the tables. Harry quickly scanned the table for his favourite dessert, treacle tart. He soon found it and helped himself to a slice.

Neville helped himself to some mint ice cream covered in a layer of melted chocolate, and Harry had to admit that it did look very good. Apparently Ron thought so as well, because he shot Neville's plate a longing look, then started to scan the table.

Their plates were wiped clean once everyone had eaten their fill. Most people got up and started walking towards their common rooms. However, Harry and his friends didn't get up yet. This was a tactic that they'd developed over the years; if they didn't get up immediately, they wouldn't get caught up in the massive crowd in which they could only walk very slowly. Seamus, Dean and Neville had picked this up recently as well, for which Harry was very glad at this moment, as it meant that he and Neville wouldn't be seperated.

When the Great Hall was mostly empty, the six of them stood up and started making their way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Neville walked behind the rest, and suddenly Neville pulled Harry into an empty classroom.

Slightly stunned, Harry didn't move until he realised what had happened.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Neville apologised.

"Not a problem." Neville smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and I think it'd be a good idea if we told Hermione about us. She's smart, and she's bound to find out any minute now," Neville said.

"Great, shall I go get her right now? They can't be too far away yet," Harry proposed.

"Yeah... yeah, you should do that."

"Back in a second," Harry said happily as he placed a kiss on Neville's cheek.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Harry called as he was running towards her and Ron.

"Yes?" she said as he caught up.

"I- er- can you come with me?"

"Of course, Harry, what's the matter?"

"You'll see."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but followed him nonetheless. They entered the classroom, and Hermione didn't seem surprised to find Neville there.

Harry hesitantly grabbed Neville's hand. "We just wanted to tell you that, well, Neville and I are a thing. A couple. Together."

To Harry's surprise, Hermione chuckled.

"Well, it's about time you told me."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, surprised.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you two eyeing each other all day," she said and smirked.

xxxxxxx

Harry made sure he was the first one up in the boy's dormitory that evening. Once he had looked around to make sure that the dormitory was absolutely empty, he pointed his wand at Neville's bed and moved it around in a circle. "Orchideous!"

A bouquet of flowers appeared on Neville's bed, and Harry smiled proudly. Then, he lied down on his bed and opened their Herbology textbook.

Not much later, Seamus and Dean entered the circular room, and their gaze fell on Neville's bed.

"Blimey, looks like Neville's got himself an admirer," Dean said.

"About time, too. Poor boy deserves it," Seamus replied.

Harry started to wonder when Neville would come in, and just then, the door opened and Neville stepped into the room. His face lit up when he looked at his bed, and Harry even noticed a blush spreading on his cheeks. He looked at Harry, who just winked and smiled.  



	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Harry and Neville agreed not to go down to the Greenhouses that day, as they didn't want other people to make assumptions. Not that the assumptions wouldn't be right, but they just didn't want other people knowing yet. Except for Hermione, of course, who kept looking from Harry to Neville even though the boys both sat in different corners of the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Harry muttered that afternoon, when he caught her looking again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She lowered her voice. "You're just so adorable together. Why haven't you told anyone else yet? You haven't even told Ron." She looked over at their friend, who was playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Seamus.

Harry lowered his voice too. "Neville's not ready for everyone to know yet, he's afraid of people making nasty comments."

"I see, but what about you?"

"I'd love for everyone to know, but it's all right. I'm just glad to be with him, whether everyone knows or not."

"You wouldn't mind the comments, though?"

"Hermione, people have been talking about me all my life, and I've heard them do it ever since I turned eleven. I don't really care anymore."

"Right, didn't think of that."

Harry chuckled. Hermione looked around the common room, then quickly returned to her homework.

"What's up?" Ron asked as he took a seat at their table, which was littered with books and notes.

"Just doing schoolwork. I'd advise you to do the same, but it's a lost cause," Hermione answered, not looking up from the piece of parchment she was holding.

Ron opened his mouth, undoubtedly to start bickering, but Harry cut him off. "I'm going to take a shower," he announced, and walked towards the stairs without waiting for an answer. Before he started ascending the stairs, he caught Neville's eye, and they exchanged smiles.

xxxxxxxx

While waiting for the water of the shower to become warm, Harry took off his shirt in the dormitory, a habit he had developed over the years. He couldn't remember someone ever walking in on him before, so it was without hesitation that he did it again this time. What he didn't expect was for someone to open the door while he was grabbing clean clothing from his trunk.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! I-I'm sorry," Neville's voice said, and when Harry turned around he saw that the boy had turned around to face the door.

"Neville," Harry started, "it's all right. You can look... if you want to, I mean."

Slowly, Neville turned around. Harry suddenly regretted having said Neville could look, what if he didn't like what he saw? But it was too late to turn back now.

"You, uh, you look nice," Neville mumbled as he started blushing, and a smile formed on Harry's face.

"Thanks, Neville. Did you need something?"

Neville looked puzzled for a second. "Oh, no, I was just hoping to get a quick hug from you."

"We can arrange that," Harry replied and walked towards Neville, still shirtless. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, then sighed contentedly.

"DoyouwanttotellRon?" Neville said quickly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Harry asked as he pulled back, but kept his arms around Neville's waist.

"Do you want to tell Ron? About us?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to rush into anything."

"Harry, I'm sure. All of your close friends deserve to know," Neville said, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"I'd love for Ron to know," Harry admitted. "Should I tell him?"

"Yeah, I think you should."

"I'll let him know right after I've showered," Harry said, smiling. "The water should be warm by now."

"BLOODY HELL!" a voice suddenly yelled from the doorway.

Harry jumped and quickly let go of Neville, while the latter stood rooted on the spot.

"Hi, Ron," Harry said once he'd gotten over the shock.

"You two- you- together?" Ron stammered.

Harry looked at Neville, who nodded in the slightest way possible.

"Yes, we are," Harry said confidently.

"Well, that's unexpected. Harry," Ron started, "I'm very disappointed."

Harry felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "Dis- disappointed?"

"Disappointed that you didn't tell me the minute this happened," Ron said, smirking.

Harry gave a shaky laugh as Neville finally turned around to face Ron.

"Don't worry, mate. I'm happy for both of you," Ron said, with a sincere smile.

"Thanks," Harry and Neville said at the same time.

"I'll, uh, I'll leave you to it," Ron said, apparently suddenly realising that Harry was topless, and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Colloportus," Harry whispered as he pointed his wand at the door, which he just retrieved from his belt. They heard an odd squelching noise, which meant that the door was now locked.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that, you should go and take a shower," Neville said, apparently suddenly realising that the water was still running.

"Right, forgot about that," Harry laughed.

"I'll see you later," Neville said, and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. But Harry grabbed Neville's hand and turned so that they were facing each other, before leaning foward to kiss his boyfriend. This kiss, like all the others, was sweet and soft, something that Harry liked very much. However, this one seemed a just a little more rough, making it perfectly passionate. Almost like it was their last kiss, but luckily, it was just one of many to come.

xxxxxxxx

"Why don't you come down to dinner with us, Neville?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione were about to leave the common room for the Great Hall.

Neville looked to Harry, who nodded and smiled.

"That'd be great," Neville said as he closed the book he was reading.

When they were about to enter the Great Hall, Neville did something that Harry didn't expect at all; he grabbed Harry's hand, then smiled at the boy, looking slightly nervous.

The Great Hall slowly fell quiet when Harry and Neville entered, and everyone started to look their way. Some people started to smile encouragingly, some smiled uncomfortably, and some just looked plain uncomfortable. It was no surprise that most people at the Slytherin table quickly started to laugh.

"Try to ignore them," Harry whispered to Neville, even though he knew that was easier said than done.

Both boys didn't reply to the taunts of the Slytherins all dinner, even though there were definitely times when Harry thought that Neville would burst. Ron and Hermione were bickering, so they tried to focus on that, but neither knew what the two were bickering about.

"...right, Neville?" Hermione suddenly asked. Both Harry and Neville looked up at this, wondering what on earth she could be talking about.

"Sorry, what?" Neville asked, quickly turning scarlet.

"I was just telling Ronald that Gillyweed causes one to grow gills and webbing between the fingers and toes, but he seems set on thinking that Gillyweed is actually some sort of enormous plant with blue berries."

"Oh, yeah, it's definitely what you said," Neville said to Hermione, apparently surprised that she would even think about including him in the conversation.

"There you have it, Ron, Gillyweed is definitely used for..." Hermione started, but Harry zoned out again, thinking about the next day; they would have to endure lessons with the Slytherins, and he was sure it wouldn't get any better now that they knew that he and Neville were a couple.

Harry barely even realised that the desserts appeared, and spotted the treacle tart just too late - it vanished right before his eyes.

"I would like to say a few words before we all return to our cosy common rooms," Dumbledore's voice suddenly said, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him.

"Many teachers agree with me that bullying cannot be tolerated at Hogwarts. Therefore, I would like to inform each and every one of you that bullying will, as of now, cause your house to lose points. I do hope that you will all soon realise that people, for example, can't help not being skinny, or that they can't choose who they fall in love with." Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Harry and Neville for a moment.

"No one deserves to be bullied, no matter how much you dislike them, please do keep that in mind. That is all for now, have a very good night!" Dumbledore finished, and a polite smile appeared on his face.

A lot of Slytherins laughed as they looked towards the Gryffindor table, apparently thinking that they couldn't lose points for that, seeing as it's laughing, and not directly bullying.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said loudly, and everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her.

"What the- why?" Malfoy replied.

"It's considered bullying to laugh and point at a person behind their back," McGonagall answered calmly.

Malfoy said nothing, but stormed off with his usual Slytherin gang. As McGonagall walked past Harry and Neville, she flashed them a smile.

xxxxxxxx

"I'm really proud of the way you handled those people," Harry said to Neville. They were sitting on Harry's bed, having decided to go up to bed early that day.

"Thanks," Neville replied. "I don't understand how some people can be so horrible, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "It's almost as if it's a crime to love."

"Certainly feels that way," Neville mumbled.

"I'm just glad it's not really a crime," Harry said as he placed his hand on Neville's.

"So am I," Neville replied, before placing a kiss on Harry's temple.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Anything."

"Well, when did you realise that you liked me?" Harry asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Blimey, that's a hard one. I'm not quite sure, but I think it was when you succeeded in collecting Bubotuber pus. I know that doesn't sound all that romantic, but I remember that your face lit up, and the most adorable smile appeared on it," Neville answered.

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just placed his lips on Neville's. Eventually, they decided to lie down together, and they spent the evening cuddling and stealing kisses. That is, until they heard footsteps on the stairs; at this sound, Neville quickly jumped out of bed and nearly stumbled trying to get in his own bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The timetable in my story probably differs from the actual timetable, but this is better for the story... I think. Minor violence in this chapter.

xxxxxx

Lessons had started again, and sadly, the Harry's first period was Potions with the Slytherins.

"Yellow? Pathetic, Longbottom. Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said coldly after looking into Neville's cauldron. His Wit-Sharpening Potion should have been purple by now, but it was yellow, just like Snape said.

"Maybe if you actually encouraged students, they would produce the results you want them to. No one gets better when they're constantly told that they're pathetic and won't pass the class," Harry said, glaring at Snape.

Snape turned to look at Harry, and a nasty smile appeared on his face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for having an attitude towards a teacher," Snape said, which caused the Slytherins to snigger.

"I'm not having an att-"

"Harry, no!" Neville whispered.

"Not my fault that he's such a ba-"

"Harry!" both Ron and Hermione whispered.

"What was that, Mr Potter?" Snape asked, his mouth still curled in a nasty smile.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, _sir._ "

"Yes, that."

"Another ten points from Gryffindor. Everyone, return to your potions. Longbottom, I want you to write me an essay on how to correctly brew the Wit-Sharpening Potion and what exactly you did wrong, expected next lesson."

xxxxxx

"Sticking up for your boyfriend, Potter?" Malfoy spat after the lesson ended, and his Slytherin gang laughed loudly.

"Yes. But of course, you wouldn't know why I did that, seeing as no one's ever loved you."

"Why, you filthy little-" Malfoy started, but was interrupted when Neville's fist hit his face. Both Crabbe and Goyle walked threatingly towards Neville, fists raised, but looked up as soon as they heard McGonagall's voice.

"Ten points from Slytherin, each!" she said sternly.

"But Professor, Longbottom attacked Draco first!" Pansy said with a shrill voice.

"I didn't see it, therefore I can't take points for it. Now, if you would please all move on to your next class."

All of the Slytherins glared at McGonagall, but even they knew better than to talk back to her. She flashed the Gryffindors a small smile before walking away.

"McGonagall is bloody brilliant," Ron muttered, and his friends all nodded in agreement.

xxxxxx

Next period was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, a lesson Harry looked forward to a lot more than Potions. This was mainly because he was sure that the Hufflepuffs would treat him in a normal way. However, he was proved wrong.

"Ernie, can you pass me the fertiliser?" Harry asked the boy, and Ernie did pass him the fertiliser, but looked uncomfortably at the ground while doing so.

Harry looked up to see if other people were also looking like that, and nearly all of the Hufflepuffs quickly looked at what they were supposed to be doing, but the uncomfortable look remained on their faces.

"Harry, do you not know the way most wizards and witches view same-sex couples?" Hermione asked, apparently noticing the disappointed look on Harry's face.

"Let me guess, they're not that supportive?" Harry asked, letting out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, that's correct. The wizarding community is very conservative," she replied.

"I have to admit that even I didn't know what to think at first. But then I realised that I should be supportive of you, Harry, because you're my best friend. You're lucky that the teachers reacted this well, really," Ron said, not looking up from his plant.

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just tried to busy himself with his plant, but kept shooting occasional glances at Neville, who was talking to Professor Sprout.

xxxxxx

Lunch was rather uneventful, except for the fact that the Slytherins could be heard talking loudly. While this didn't surprise Harry, it did bother him.

"Hey Potter! When you decided to make the shameful decision to be homosexual, couldn't you at least have picked a decent-looking guy? I mean, Longbottom's just about as low as they get, don't you think?" Malfoy yelled, grinning.

"Nah, they don't get lower than you," Harry yelled back, then returned to his toast.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for bullying, Potter," Snape's cold voice suddenly said. The Slytherins burst out laughing again, and Snape looked rather pleased with himself as he walked towards the staff table.

"He can take those points and shove them up his-"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted loudly, looking shocked.

Harry quickly apologised.

"You mustn't let him get to you, Harry. It's exactly what he wants," Neville said quietly, putting his hand on Harry's lower arm.

"Looks like he's succeeding," Harry mumbled.

"Why don't you come with me?" Neville asked, gently moving his thumb over Harry's arm.

Harry just nodded, and they both stood up, Neville leading the way out of the Great Hall. The first classroom they saw turned out to be empty, so they slipped inside, carefully closing the door.

"Thank you for standing up for me during Potions," Neville said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"I told you I was going to make you feel loved," Harry said, giving Neville a weak smile.

"You already do, Harry."

Harry's smile grew bigger, and he quickly placed a kiss on Neville's lips. But when he pulled back, Neville leaned down, pressing their lips together again. Harry instantly kissed back, glad to finally have something nice to focus on.

The bell rang after what seemed like only seconds, so Harry pulled back, disappointed.

"Come on, time for Charms," Harry said as he grabbed Neville's hand and led him out of the classroom.

xxxxxx

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville sat in the comfortable armchairs by the common room fire that evening, Neville leaning against Harry's legs. Ron was trying to make the small button that was in Harry's hand zoom towards him using Accio, but didn't succeed. Meanwhile, Hermione was succesfully making books zoom towards her, which earned her a jealous look from Ron every few seconds.

Harry was too tired to try and practise the spell they had learned that Charms lesson, so he was just staring into the fire, thinking about the day that had just passed. He felt exhausted even though he didn't do anything, and realised trying to ignore the constant laughter and taunts must have caused it.

"I'm off to bed," Neville said as he stood up and placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Good night," the other three said in choir.

"Harry, you really should report all the things Malfoy's been saying to you," Hermione said suddenly.

"There's no point, they can't do anything about it," Harry replied sadly.

"If you'd just talk to McGonagall-"

"Hermione, she can't do anything about it. No matter how many times people like Malfoy are told not to bully, they still continue to do it. Nothing can get into that thick skull of theirs."

"I wish cursing him was legal!" Hermione suddenly burst out. "The git's done nothing but spoil your happiness!"

Everyone was looking at Hermione now.

"Loving isn't a crime, and people who try to tell you it is can shove their nasty comments up their a-"

"Hermione!" Ron whispered furiously.

"What?" she snapped. Then, she realised that everyone was looking at her, and she smiled uncomfortably. Some people shook their heads slightly, others quickly returned to whatever it was that they were doing.

A few minutes later, Harry announced that he was going to bed. He felt that if he didn't go to bed soon, he'd fall asleep in his seat. His friends bade him good night, and Harry wasn't even on the stairs yet before he heard Ron's voice saying 'Accio' again.

"Hey," Neville said when Harry entered the dormitory.

"Hey," Harry replied, stifling a yawn.

"Was that Hermione I heard?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, she hates Malfoy even more after today," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe he isn't hated by the entire school yet," Neville replied, sitting down on his bed.

"Neither can I," Harry said, lying down on his own bed, too tired to change out of his clothes.

"Move over," Neville said. He had walked over to Harry's bed, and was looking down at the boy.

Harry obeyed and made room for Neville on the bed, who cuddled up to Harry as soon as he lied down.

"We'll get through it, Harry. We really will," Neville said.

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Neville's head.

"I know we will."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and don't forget, your reviews are what makes me happy and keeps me going.

There probably haven't been any mentions of a couch in the common room in the book, but it was there in the movie so I'm just going to act on that, apologies. I usually try to keep it as book-related as possible.

Also, there will be a one-shot sequel set in sixth year, and it will be NSFW. I don't know the title yet, so if you'd follow me you'd get a notification if it's out. You can unfollow me after, but I would be honoured if you didn't :)

xxxxxxxxx

Harry and Neville had been dating for a month now, and fortunately for them, most people didn't stare or look uncomfortable anymore. However, the Slytherins couldn't keep their rude remarks to themselves, but the couple had gotten used to this by now. They had also learned not to reply to the taunts anymore, because Snape had taken House points whenever he heard the boys reply to the Slytherins.

Harry's Herbology marks had improved a lot; Neville still tutored him and joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione in doing their homework, occasionally correcting someone when they made a mistake.

xxxxxxxxx

"So, Erklings are... four feet tall on average?" Ron asked no one in particular, his eyes scanning the parchment he had been writing on - they were assigned an essay on Erklings for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Three feet," Hermione replied, furiously scribbling on her own parchment.

Harry mentally cursed himself, he had also written down four instead of three.

"And they're originally from the Netherlands, right?" Neville asked, trying to peek at Hermione's parchment.

"Germany," Harry corrected, having just read this in the Defense textbook.

"Why do we even have to learn this? It's lame, and I don't reckon we'll find any Erklings over here," Ron said, leaning back in his seat and placing his hands behind his head.

"You tell me," Harry replied as he also leaned back in his seat, deciding that he had deserved a break by now.

Ron stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. "Well, this is an acceptable time to give up on this essay and go to bed," he said as he hastily stuffed his homework in his bag.

"I'm going to turn in too, I had no idea it was eleven already," Hermione announced, and she too started to place her homework in her bag.

The four said 'good night' to each other, then Ron and Hermione set off for their own dormitories.

"I've been wanting to do this all evening," Harry said as he heard both dormitory doors slam shut. He leaned forwards over the table, softly placing his lips on Neville's. Joy slowly spread throughout his body as Neville returned the kiss, gently placing his hand in Harry's neck.

They pulled back at the same time, apparently both thinking the same thing as they looked towards the comfortable couch that was standing in the middle of the common room. Grinning, Harry grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him towards the couch.

Harry lied down, pulling Neville on top of him. The latter placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, then moved down to continue the kiss.

Harry let his fingers move gently through his boyfriend's hair, once again amazed by how soft it was. He then deepened the kiss a little, but they had to pull back soon as they heard a door open. They clumsily tried to sit down and act casual.

"Sorry, forgot my quill," Ron said, and the tone of his voice made it clear that the boys were sitting in a way that was everything but casual. This really didn't surprise Harry; Neville was taking up half of the couch by leaning away from Harry, who was nearly sitting on the floor, having slid off the couch in a hurry to sit in a normal way.

"Well, bye," Ron said hastily, and soon hurried footsteps could be heard on the stairs, followed by a door opening and closing.

"I should head to bed too," Harry said, stifling a yawn as he got up.

Neville sat down in a normal way again, and looked up at Harry. "I'm going to continue my homework, but good night."

"Good night," Harry said quietly as he leaned down to place a swift kiss on Neville's lips. He was about to say something else, but found that he couldn't do it.

xxxxxxxxx

"Harry?" a voice whispered. Harry grunted and opened his eyes, reaching out for his glasses. When he put them on, he saw Neville's face very close to his.

"Neville!" Harry exclaimed, surprised.

"I had a- I couldn't- Please come down to the common room with me?" Neville asked, his eyes looking at Harry in a pleading way.

"Of course, be there in a moment," Harry replied. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, then put his glasses back on. Wondering what the time was, he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, which said 3:14 AM.

The door leading to the stairs opened and closed, and Harry had to force himself to get out of bed. Taking care not to bump into anything, he slowly made his way towards the door, quietly opening it when he had reached it.

Neville was sitting on the floor, in front of the fire. Miraculously, it was still burning.

"Hey," Harry said quietly as he sat down next to Neville, instantly putting an arm around the latter's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming, it really means a lot to me," Neville replied, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nightmare," Neville said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry offered.

"It was- the nightmare- my parents were in the nightmare."

Harry fell quiet, he had never heard Neville talk about his parents before. Come to think of it, he didn't know anything about the boy's parents, not even from other sources.

"My parents were tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus Curse, you see," Neville continued. "A few Death Eaters did that to them, trying to get information out of them. I'm quite proud of them, they never told them anything. They're currently at St. Mungo's, in the Janus Thickey Ward."

Harry wanted to tell Neville how sorry he was, but the words that came out of his mouth were quite different. "Janus Thickey Ward?"

"Oh, it's a locked ward. It houses people whose minds have been permanently affected by spells," Neville explained.

"I'm so sorry, Neville," Harry said, wishing he could come up with something else to say.

"I've gotten used to the idea," Neville said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Sometimes I still get nightmares, though."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with nightmares as well," Harry replied, resisting a chuckle.

"You can always wake me up if you want to, you know that, right?" Neville asked.

"Thanks, Neville. I wasn't sure if you were okay with it."

"Anything for you," Neville said, and they looked at each other, smiling.

Harry put his head on Neville's shoulder, staring into the fire. Had it not been for the fact that he was extremely tired, this would have been a perfect moment. Suddenly, the courage to say what he wanted to say earlier rose up in him?

"Neville?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Harry said quietly.

"I love you too," Neville replied, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Harry's head.


End file.
